


50 Words of Mickey and Kitty

by JoeMerl



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Canon-Typical Bad Luck, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl
Summary: Wherein the friendliest girl in the race gets close to the boy who would otherwise be the unluckiest.
Relationships: Emma & Kitty (Total Drama), Jay & Kitty (Total Drama), Jay & Mickey (Total Drama), Kitty/Mickey (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	50 Words of Mickey and Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net and DeviantArt on November 7, 2015, for Free Day of Crack and Fanon Week.

**001\. Focus**

Unlike her sister, Kitty could actually have a boyfriend and still stay focused on the race, thank you very much.

**002\. Room**

"Sure there's room. Come on," Kitty said, patting the seat beside her as Emma looked disapproving.

**003\. Sink**

"Hold on! I'll...think of something," Mickey said, trying not to panic as Kitty sank deeper into the quicksand.

**004\. Story**

"Yeah. Mickey can go on for a while if he has an audience," Jay grinned, as his brother and Kitty had a very animated conversation ten feet away.

**005\. Pool**

"Oh, cool! Your house has a hot tub!"

"Yeah. Jay and I use it as part of our physiotherapy."

"Does that mean we can't just go in it for fun?"

"I...g-guess that would be okay."

**006\. Hook**

Mickey was rapidly becoming addicted to selfies—or at least, addicted to having Kitty pull him into hers.

**007\. Maze**

Kitty and Mickey searched the maze for the Chill Zone, holding hands to keep from getting separated. (Yeah, that was the reason. _Sure._ )

**008\. Bold**

Jay couldn't help but feel envious of how boldly his brother could walk over to a girl he liked and strike up a conversation.

**009\. Crush**

Emma gave her sister a look. "How long are you going to pretend to like Mickey just to keep him on our side?"

"Who says I'm pretending?" Kitty teased, smirking as she walked away.

**010\. Heal**

"Don't worry," Mickey said, sounding unusually calm given the situation. "Jay and I have had to set each other's bones lots of times. Now, hold still..."

**011\. Branch**

Mickey clung tightly to the branch, seriously regretting his promise to get Kitty's Frisbee out of the tree.

**012\. Reign**

"I don't care who got _elected,_ " Kitty said, placing her crown on top of Mickey's helmet. "If I'm Homecoming Queen, then you're going to be my king."

**013\. Echo**

"I think Kitty's cute!" Mickey called into the cavern.

" _I think Kitty's cute...think Kitty's cute..._ " his voice echoed.

Jay smirked at him, though they both gave a start when another voice bounced toward them from far ahead.

" _I heard that...heard that..._ "

**014\. Shadow**

"Wow, those shadow puppets are great, Mickey!"

"Thanks! I've practiced them a lot because they're the only kind of puppet I'm not afraid of! ...I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

**015\. Dusk**

"I really love the sunset. Don't you?"

"Yeah, it's really—AGH! MOSQUITO!"

**016\. Dawn**

"Maybe insomnia isn't _so_ bad," Mickey said, as morning light crept into the plane and illuminated his girlfriend's sleeping face.

**017\. Plain**

"YOU feel insecure?!" Mickey exclaimed, somewhat ruining the somber intimacy that the two had been sharing.

**018\. File**

Kitty flipped through a rather hefty set of medical files. "What? Jay said that I should have a copy if Mickey and I were going to be hanging out together."

**019\. Charm**

"Kitty was right. That kiss really _was_ good luck," Mickey said, swaying on his feet. "I didn't suffer any blood loss at all..."

Jay caught his brother as his legs finally gave out.

**020\. Plan**

"Let's see...non-dairy cake, soy ice cream, presents, no confetti, music, first aid kit for the inevitable injuries—I think I've got everything to make sure this birthday party is a success!"

"What if they have a panic attack when we all yell 'surprise?'"

" _Hmm..._ that's a good question..."

**021\. Blink**

Emma blinked and realized that not only were the twins gone, but so was Kitty—Mickey had grabbed her hand and was pulling her away from the perceived danger.

**022\. Grin**

There was just something so funny about Mickey with his gap-toothed grin, trying to look suave.

**023\. Spoon**

Mickey's eyes widened as Kitty, smiling vaguely, wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

**024\. Panic**

"AAAGGGHHH! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Kitty, calm down! I'm sure your phone is around here somewhere!"

**025\. Snow**

"I told you, I can't feel cold anyway. Take it," Mickey said, holding out his jacket despite the bluish tint on his skin.

**026\. Patrol**

"We weren't doing anything!"

"C'mon, I was just helping him pick up his allergy pills!"

"A likely story," MacArthur said, easily lifting both of them by the scruff of their necks. "YO, SANDERS! Look who I caught fooling around in the bushes!"

**027\. Opportunity**

"Now's your chance! Go on!" Kitty said, pushing Mickey forward despite his terror.

**028\. Vertical**

"She's not _that_ taller than me. And I might have another growth spurt...one of these years."

**029\. Horizon**

Kitty admired the fact that, no matter how often he crumbled under his ridiculously bad luck, Mickey always managed to pick himself up and looked toward the future.

**030\. Replace**

"I still say you don't need one...but here," Kitty said, securing the new helmet on top of his head.

**031\. Fool**

"You know, you really need to give Kitty more credit," Mickey told Emma as the two teams left the Chill Zone. "We would have been here first if we'd have listened to her from the start."

**032\. Intervention**

Mickey tried to hold Kitty back as Emma held the cell phone out of reach.

"This is—for—your own good!"

**033\. Gift**

"I bought you flowers! Please take them," he added quickly, holding them out at arm's length to try and stop his running nose and watery eyes.

**034\. Restless**

"This is boring! Come on, let's go have fun!" And she pulled a startled Mickey along before he had any chance to object.

**035\. Weight of the World**

"You don't have to feel like every bad thing that happens to him is your fault, Jay. Mickey can take care of himself. And when he can't, _I'm_ here to help, too."

**036\. Wild**

"WHOO-HOO!" Kitty cheered as the roller coaster went flying, with her boyfriend clutching her tightly and frozen in terror.

**037\. Harsh**

"Well...maybe 'jerks' is kind of a strong word," Mickey mumbled, as the Ice Dancers glared and Kitty giggled under her breath.

**038\. Initiative**

No matter how meek or cautious he normally was, Mickey was willing to do anything for the sake of his girlfriend.

**039\. Pang(s)**

"I didn't realize that I'd miss him this much..."

**040\. Primal**

Kitty was surprised when Mickey jumped between her and the wild animals, snarling and waving his arms so fiercely that he frightened them away.

**041\. Bribery**

"Tell you what," Kitty teased. "Watch this movie with me, and I'll hold your hand the whole time so that you don't get scared."

Mickey hesitated for less than two seconds. "Deal."

**042\. Theft**

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to steal it!" Mickey said, caught red-handed with Kitty's cell phone. "I just...wanted to see if Owen was serious about you having a picture of me as your wallpaper."

**043\. Impatience**

"Excuse me! My boyfriend has been waiting to see the doctor for more than an hour!" Kitty fumed, as Mickey himself tried to shrink into the background.

**044\. Pray**

_Please let her say yes, please let her say yes_ —

"I'd love to see a movie, but I have plans for tonight. Rain check?"

"GOOD ENOUGH!" Mickey cried, quite forgetting that he wanted to seem nonchalant.

**045\. Merchandise**

"And oh! I'm gonna buy this one for Carrie, it would look so good on her! Don't you think?"

Kitty held up the blouse and turned, only to see that Mickey had collapsed under the weight of all the shopping bags he was carrying.

**046\. Survivor**

"You idiot!" she sniffled, hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe. "I was so scared!"

Despite everything, Mickey gave a lopsided grin. "Hey...come on. You should know it'll take more than one plane crash to get rid of me."

**047\. Captured**

"HEY! I'm serious! Let me go!"

"Don't worry, bro—you'll thank me for this later!" Geoff said, grinning as he and Brody threw him into the closet with Kitty.

**048\. Uncivilized**

"Oh my gosh! Language!" said Mickey, covering his ears.

Kitty, still engrossed in her video game, let out another stream of profanity about Noah's subpar performance.

**049\. Poke**

She poked his arm. "Does this hurt?"

"I didn't feel that at all. Which is...actually probably a worse sign."

**050\. Writers' Choice—Luck**

Mickey may have been bleeding, bruised and barely conscious, but with Kitty holding his hand in the ambulance he still felt like the luckiest person in the world.

And seeing his cheerful grin made Kitty feel the same way.


End file.
